scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck McFarlane
'''Chuck McFarlane '''is the main protagonist of "Chuck's Choice". He Played Chicken Little in Chuck Little He's is an Chicken. He played Lil Bee in Sandylina Cheeks He is a bee He played Blue in Chuck's Clues He is a dog He Played Freddy in Barnyard (Gabbyabi10 Style) He's is an Ferret. He Played Cat in ChuckMisha (a.k.a. CatDog) He's is an Half Cat. He Played Rover Dangerfield in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Rover Dangerfield) He's is an a Dog. He Played Balto in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Balto) He's is an Half Dog and Half Wolf. He Played Pearl in ShimmerBob GeniePants He's is an Whale. He Played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Chuck McFarlane (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010) He's is an Rabbit. He Played Bonkers D. Bobcat in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Bonkers) He's is an Bobcat. He Played Bagel in The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a The Bagel and Becky Show) He's is an Yellow Dog. He Played Ren in The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) He's is a Dog. He Played Andy in Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) He's is a Boy. He Played Wallace in Chuck McFarlane & Harvey Beaks He is a man He Played Tiger in Over The Teletoon Characters Hedge He's is a Cat. He Played Squidward in TwistBob TeenagerBoyPants, The NormanBob BabcockPantsMovie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) He Played Andy in Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) He Played Simon Sevile in The Galaxy Adventure,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys Meet Frankenstein,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys Meet the Wolfman,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys 2 : The Galaxuel,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys: Galaxwreckred,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys The Road Puppy Dog,Winston Steinburgerrrr And The Galaxys (2015) (Gabbyabi10 Style) He Played Eddie Valiant In Who Framed U-Decide 3000 The Blue Robot (Daniela Stefâne Style) He Played Sid in Flushed Away (Rose Cinderella And Blu Rockz Style) He Played Pato in Winston Steinburger (Pocoyo) He Played Mikey in Jerry is a Mouse (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) He Played Ozzie In Over The Tooners Hedge He Played Jerry In Rose Cinderella And Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Tom and Jerry) He Played Burnie In HumanZak Saturday He is a Toon He played Harold in RugBoovs and RugBoovs: Tales from the Crib: Three Toons and a Beanstalk He is a boy He Played Garfield In Chuck McFarlane: The Movie (Garfield: The Movie) He is a cat He Played Charlie B. Barkin In All Nat Geo Kids Go to Heaven He is a dog He Played Zozi In U-Decide-3000 the Magnificent He is a bear He Played Jessica In Rose Cinderella Hears A Ready Jet Go Female Character! (2008) (a.k.a. Horton Hears a Who (2008)) He Played Bill the Lizard in Winston Steinburger in Wonderland He Played Tyler in Supernoobs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He Played Bashful in Lavender White and the Seven Toon Humans He Played Little Boy On Bicycle in The Incredibles (CartoonAnimationFan06 Human Style) He Played Red in Angry Teletoon Characters Misha and The Angry Teletoon Characters Movie He Played John Darling in Eric Needles Pan He Played Slighty the Fox Lostboy in Skunk Pan He Played Romeo in Chuck McFarlane and Longley Goodenmeyer: Seal with a Kiss He Played Diego in Ice Age (Uranimated18 Style),Ice Age: The Meltdown (Uranimated18 Style),Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Uranimated18 Style),Ice Age: Continental Drift (Uranimated18 Style) and Ice Age: Collision Course (Uranimated18 Style) He Played Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) in The Nick Jr. Character and the Steinburger He Played Utility Belt Buzz in Animation Character Story 2 He Played Ice Cream Cone in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (Uranimated18 Style) He Played Louis in The Super Reader and the Bird He Played Dr. Cockroach in Toons vs. Villains He Played Marco Diaz in Misha vs. The Forces of Evil He Played Riposte in Miraculous: Tales of Iris and Nathaniel (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) He Played King Colbert In Norahlina He Played Derek in The Doll Princess he is a Prince and Odette‘s Love Interest He played Snook In It’s a Big Big World (Rat Terrier Fan Human Style) He Played Speed in The Mewman Hyena He Played James (Live Action) in Chuck McFarlane/Static and the Giant Peach He Played Bula in The Zula Patrol (Rat Terrier Fan Human Style) He Played Cogsworth in White Kitten and the Diaz Gallery Chuck (1).png Chuck mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1li4.jpg Chuck.png Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Chuck and Misha Meets Rabbit.png Chuck McFarlane Meets Cow and Chicken.png Chuck Misha and Rover are Facing Fears.png Chuck Misha and Boris Welcome Magic.png Chuck Rabbit Cow Chicken Cat in the Hat Cera Ducky Fox Crow Toothless Gene HI-5 Jailbreak Hugo Victory and Laverne are Join Forces.png Chuck Misha Rover and Pretty Boy Victory Dance.png Boris and Misha Tells Chuck Your Brave.png Chuck and Misha Kiss for Boris the Hero.png Chuck and Rabbit to Teaches Misha to Karate.png Chuck McFarlane Tells Misha and Boris I Got A Idea Guys.png Introduction to Sa'Luk.png Category:Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Boys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:YTV Characters Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who use wild takes Category:Fat Characters Category:Inflation Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Growth Characters Category:No Bald Characters Category:Characters who Giantess